Changes 3: The fall of the Earl
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: The conclusion to this trilogy. 1st: Changes. 2nd: Changes 2: Aleena and the Earl. I won't actually write their summaries. So if you don't want to be confused you might want to read them first.
1. Chapter 1

Okay finally the last story. Once again thanks for the reviews so far. And please continue to do so. You know guys I almost didn't write it. One person said they were looking forward to it and I know there are others who like it and would be mad if I left you all hanging. I know how that feels. Oh, it will also be a higher rating because it may get way more serious.

Aleena lay in slumber in her father's room. The war with the Millennium Earl been escalating as of late. Infuriatingly enough she had been here for almost three months. And so far it had been nothing for training. Even though it was by her choice she stayed here.

The training had benefited her greatly. Already she had unlocked the full potential of her innocence which wasn't like others. It had four "modes". Healing mode could heal even near death injuries. Defend mode made an unbreakable shield. Attack mode made a weapon that could take any form. And guardian mode summoned a guardian that could both attack and defend. Though a drawback to this is she could nothing else while the guardian was out. Everyone acknowledged the great progress that had been made. But was that progress enough?

Many new exorcists had joined the ranks. Intense training and education followed each new arrival. A new squad had even been formed. A medical squad that was to be headed by Komoi himself. This to manage as well as acting supervisor in what had come to be known as the Millennium War.

In the cafeteria many of the senior exorcists sat around a table looking completely exhausted. "Man, how much weight do we have to carry around here? Our own missions, training the newbies, and fending off Komurin attacks on Allen and Aleena." Lavi threw Komoi a dirty look as Allen and Aleena grinned nervously.

"I'm trying to fix the glitch. I have a right to a recreational activity just like everyone else." Komoi still defended his Komurins. But everyone knew he made them the same way each time. It gave the exorcists a chance to relax. In a way it had become a competition to see who destroyed it first. Score was kept and currently Allen, Aleena, and an unwilling Kanda were tied for first. Komoi knew all of this.

Lenalee broke up the argument that was about to start. "Allen, how's Aleena doing? I hear she's trying hard. Allen smiled and shook his head.

"Her training's going well. But right now she's sleeping. In my room like she does half the time now. Aleena's putting her all into it but not paying attention to herself. Half the time she's trying to convince me I work too hard and tries to take care of me." Lavi and Komoi laughed while Bookman sighed.

"She's the one who works too hard. Though you should also take it easy every now and then too Allen." This time everyone present laughed. Allen yawned. Light circles were under his eyes. Lenalee had them too. Komoi had been pretty responsible lately but still worked everyone hard. Though he still didn't act his age. And Lenalee and Allen had been acting as his assisants during this whole time helping him manage all the paperwork he had both recieved before and ignored and all the new paperwork he received now as new paperwork. "Speaking of that Komoi, the exorcists and finders need more time to relax. All of them are human and need rest and relaxation. Especially Allen. In addition with all his work he's raising a family."

"I'm going to take a nap. Lenalee and I actually have the afternoon off. I'm pretty sure Bookman had something to do with that. Komoi is not _that _merciful." A nerve appeared on Komoi's forehead. He picked up his tray and left the cafeteria almost at a run.

-----------------------------------------------

Okay I know not very exciting first chapter. There is more action coming I promise. Also for those interested I know what my next story will be. Saiyuki Origins. I would suggest watching the anime if you haven't seen it. For those who don't have the time or don't want to I will provide character summaries and try to explain the history without boring ya'll to tears. (Sorry. Cajun side coming out!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here it is. I'm expecting around eight chapters. I hope you enjoy. And someone asked what the name of Aleena's innocence was. After consulting with someone because I suck at making up names I've come to a conclusion on what it will be. It's Chameleon Rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Allen got to his room that evening Aleena was curled up on the second bed that had been brought in for her. In her room was a much more comfortable bed. Yet she chose to sleep in here. Deciding not to move her to her room, he got in his own bed and fell asleep.

When he awoke Aleena was gone. A light blanket was up to his neck. Aleena had probably covered him up when she had woken up. Sometimes he wondered who took care of who.

Allen felt extremely refreshed. He wondered where Aleena was. Looking in her room he found her halfway on her bed still fully dressed. Sighing he put her completely on the bed and took off her shoes. Also he covered her up. A silver bracelet glittered on her wrist. On it was a red rose with a chameleon on it. Her breathing was deep and even. Through the window the sun was letting it's last rays through. It was getting late.

Yawning he went back to his room. Komoi worked them mercilessly. Unwillingly he set his alarm for bright and early. Tomorrow he had a full day of training with some of the new exorcists. Aleena had wanted to help (A.K.A. make sure he didn't work too hard) but Allen told her to continue with her own training. Again he wondered who really took care of who.

The alarm went off way too early the next morning. Cursing Allen dragged himself out of bed. As he got dressed Aleena knocked and entered. A steaming cup of coffee was in her hands. "Morning. Thought you might need something to help you wake up." She handed him the cup. As he sipped it he tasted caramel flavoring. "I'll accompany you to breakfast. I have training this morning too."

Allen looked critically at her. "Have you ever heard of taking care of yourself? I'm seventeen you know. I can at least look after myself." Mentally he knew he could do that. It was directions he was horrible with. Many times he still got lost around here, especially around Kanda's room, which Kanda really _did not _appreciate.

After breakfast Allen went to the training courtyard where all the new recruits were gathered. All wore the black and white coat of the exorcists. "Pair up and began sparring. Usual routine." One after another innocence was activated. They trained with others who fought with the same style. Close combat users with close combats users and so on. Every now and then they crossed trained with the other groups. But all training was done in the same way. It was a contest to see who could win the most fights. The winner fought the teacher at the end.

A scream brought him back to reality. Madison, one of the more promising ones, was sparring with Dion who had accidently made both her coat and shirt fly off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I really didn't." Dion took off his own coat, three sizes larger than Madison's own body, and put it over her. "I'm really really sorry. I swear I'm not a pedophile!" Allen walked over and surveyed the scene.

"Are you okay Madison? No injuries?" Madison shook her head as tears fell. "Everyone get back to training. This scene is over." Everyone went back to their own matches.

"I really didn't mean anything, sir. I swear it was all an accident." Dion looked at his own feet. Then he picked up Madison's shirt and jacket and handed it to her.

"Thank you. I know you didn't mean anything. You're not like that at all. I'll go get my stuff back on and we'll continue." She ran into the building, the huge coat flapping behind her. She came back a few minutes later and continued her match with Dion. There was two winners that afternoon. So Allen faced off against both Madison and Dion, who when working together were a really good combination.

"All right. This session is over. Go to lunch." Eagerly his students left to go to lunch while Lenalee approached. "Good afternoon Lenalee. How did your training session go? Mine always has it's own excitement."

"It went well. I found out what happened with Madison. How exactly did that happen? Oh, and by the way Komoi wants to see you and Aleena. Aleena is already there." They began to walk to his office. Allen smiled grimly.

"Dion and Madison got into the match too much as usual. Every now and then things like this happen with my group. Especially with those two. They work really well together though." They had reached Komoi's office. True to Lenalee's word Aleena was already there. Komoi was hugging her so hard she was nearly suffocating.

She pulled away and ran to him. "How was training father? I hope you didn't work too hard." Allen started. "But enough of that!! Guess what? We're going on a mission together!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys tell me what you think. Also I want to write a futuristic story but I don't know what anime or book to use. So if you guys have any suggestions I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay third chapter. Please continue to review.

---------------------------------------------------------

Allen looked at Komoi who nodded. "It's true. Aleena has all the details. You'll leave as soon as you're both ready.

So now they were on their way to Allen's old home town, which Allen now knew to be Caterinburg. Akuma had been spotted in huge numbers especially in the middle of town in the early hours of morning. In accordance with the rise of Akuma sightings there had also been a rise in unnatural deaths.

They had spent all the next day on a train, This brought back bad memories of his firs train trip. It had happened when Kanda had brought him to the order. He had been tired, injured (thanks to Kanda), and in shock. Aleena sensed something was bothering him but he said nothing. He didn't tell her about his past life there. Aleena on the other hand was excited to be going on a mission and on a train for the first time in her life.

They arrived in his old home the next afternoon. Nolstagia had begun to set in the moment he entered city limits. As they walked through the city he barely recognized anyone. Most of the kids back in his day had grown up and had never even seen him because he only left the house to go run errands for Master Mana.

But most of the older folks recognized him right away. Miss Kana was the first person he spoke to. She was walking down the street when she noticed his white hair. When she found out he had a daughter now she started to cry. "I knew some day you would be free. But now you have a family even. You're such a sweet heart to adopt. After all you've been gone nine years and were eight when you left. And you certainly had no child here when you were here." Aleena gave him a questioning look.

"What does she mean free? Were you once a slave here? And you even used to live here? I want an explanation." Miss Kana gave him a curious look then turned to Aleena.

"That's a story for another time. We need to go see Master Mana." Allen began to walk away and Aleena followed. Deep down he knew she would not let this drop. No doubt rumours of his return would be flying through the town by sunset.

Hirenak Manor loomed into view. He remembered how he had been forcefully taken from what he had called home. Kanda's words came back to haunt him. "He'll have a better life." How true it was now that he compared now to then.

A servant opened the door when they knocked. She took one look at their coats and led them to a parlor. "Please wait here. I'll tell Master you're here." She left them alone. Aleena dropped down in one of the expensive chairs.

What did that lady in the village mean? She said you were now free. Which means you were once a slave in this very place. I want answers. I have a right to know you know." She stared defiantly at her father. She wouldn't budge until she got answers.

----------------------------------------------

Okay no fighting action in this chapter. But in the near future we will find out more about Allen's birth family plus a dark family secret. I hope you like so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was born here. Until Kanda took me to the order I was a mistreated servant at the Hirenak household. Because of my innocence I led a very hard life here. In my mind I had been kidnapped. But then I met Lenalee and Komoi who eventually adopted me as their brother. Now I have a family, both adopted and blood related. I've never been happier despite our predicament." Allen smiled as he remembered his first holidays and birthdays, which had been celebrated on the anniversary of his adoption since the actual date was unknown, with the Lee family.

Aleena moved next to him. "So that's why you were so quiet on the way here. It brought back some memories. Most of which were bad." Allen nodded. It was then Mana Hirenak decided to walk in. He recognized Allen instantly. Anger filled his expression. He stormed in and stood in front of them menacingly. Aleena gasped. Allen put a comforting arm around her.

"After all this you dare return? And you even bring your girlfriend? What is the meaning of this?" Mana sat down across from them and looked at them straight in the eyes. Clearly he felt he deserved some kind of explanition.

Allen collected himself and began to speak. "I didn't come back by choice. My mission is to investigate the large number of Akuma and the increasing numbers of murders. If possible I'm to destroy the source. But to do that I need information. And since I have not been here for years I need your help. So what will it be?" For a moment they they locked gazes intensely. Then his old master nodded.

"There have been many deaths this winter. Akuma numbers have also increased greatly. I've been telling the people it's an extremely clever mass murderer. It's actually the Akuma. That I'm sure of." Silence filled the room. Allen broke it by opening a pocket and pulling out a golden ball with wings. The golden ball unstretched his wings and hovered in the air.

"Aleena, take Timcanpy to a phone and get in contact with the Order. Tell them a further investigation will be done and we'll report again soon." Timcanpy fluttered into Aleena's open palm. Aleena got up and walked to the door.

"Ok, father. I'll be back in a minute." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Mana meanwhile was staring at Allen with wide eyes. Allen stared back. Mana began to speak.

"Before you speak, yes, she's my daughter. But it's an extremely long story. Most of which is classified top secret. The few people who do know most of the story have been made to sign documents swearing them to silence. It's a sad day indeed when the detail of a child's birth have to be kept locked away." Mana twitched as he walked over to the table in the corner and pulled out a thick packet. Then he returned to his seat.

"You said most people. What about the others? Did they make some special exceptions for certain people?" Allen could tell Mana was probing for information.

"As her father it doesn't matter how she was born. She's still my daughter. So they didn't make me sign one. Komoi, her adoptive uncle, has high enough clearance now that it doesn't really matter. If information is classified he's just told and he has to keep his silence or risk losing his job." Allen sighed. Thinking about all of this really gave him a huge headache and only reminded him of his time as Road's doll. "Besides to regular people like them it would seem impossible, subjecting us to unwanted questions."

"You're right. It's a sad day when information like that has to be kept secret. Especially when a man's own son can't tell his dad the details of his daughter's birth." Mana punched the chair he was sitting in. But what Mana said confused Allen.

"What do you mean by that? Did you find something out about my family?" Mana nodded and handed him the envelope. Confused once again he took the envelope. What was he supposed to do with an envelope? The obvious answer should have been to look and see what was inside. But to Allen, who was a natural airhead, this didn't connect.

"What I mean is this." Mana Hirenak began to cry. "I'm your father. So that makes Aleena my grandaughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I've changed Aleena's innocence in a minor way. Chameleon Rose as you know has four modes. Her guardian mode previously summoned a guardian and she could do nothing while that guardian was out. Now she goes into a trance and she needs someone to protect her body because her soul inhabits the guardians' body. Also to explain the exorcist summoning circle. It's a white circle with an ornate cross in it and it goes around in a circle as a body is formed from spiritual energy. Without the summoners soul however it is simply a vegetable. (alive but with no consciousness) Also whatever happens to the guardians body happens to Aleena's body. (i.e. if guardian gets stabbed Aleena also receives a stomach wound.) Healing mode can also be used during this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen was silent. Nothing seemed right that he could say. Mana must seen his confused expression. "Let me explain. Many years my wife was pregnant. She reported it as a miscarriage. In truth the child had been born disfigured. In secret she told one of her servants to raise you and when you turned four she was to bring you to the house as a servant. She was a proud woman from noble heritage."

This new revelation shocked him into silence. After what seemed like an eternity to Mana Allen finally spoke. "Was? How did you find this out?" Grief clouded Mana's face.

"Two years ago... on her deathbed. It shocked me to hear what she had done. But in the end she finally told me. She wanted your forgiveness. She also asked me to find you and take care of you." Once again all was silent. It was only broken when Aleena burst in.

"Father, Uncle Komoi says a large host of Akuma are on it's way to the village. They plan on destroying the village. We're to intercept and destroy them while avoiding all possible damage and make sure all the villagers are safe." Aleena took a breath. "Did I miss something?" Allen snapped back to reality.

"I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later." He joined his daughter at the doorway. "And thank you." Aleena dragged him out of the room. Mana couldn't hear clearly what his granddaughter was saying. Something about how the akuma wouldn't wait and how he needed to focus on the task on hand unless he wanted to die an early death. Then they were gone.

As they ran to the center of town it began to rain. Thunder and lightning accompanied the brewing storm. In a few moments they were completely drenched. And in between the flashes they could see the coming flock you could say of Akuma. It was a huge mass of Akuma all intent on destroying the village. As always the souls were crying. "So sad. They're all crying. The Millennium Earl can be so cruel. He wasn't like that in the beginning." Aleena didn't say anything else.

They stopped in the town square. "You can see their imprisoned souls?" Aleena nodded. "They're here." Allen activated his innocence. But Aleena was standing perfectly still. A white exorcist summoning circle was appearing right in front of her. A body was slowly being formed in it. Now complete a tall woman stood there. She wore the exorcist uniform and long black boots. Her hair was white and then her eyes opened. She had one silver eye and one gold eye.

"What do you think? My soul inhabits this body. During this time my body can't be hurt. But during this time any wound this body receives my physical body in the trance over there also gets. It feels nice to be tall." Aleena was very short as both her parents were short. (genetic 101 I believe folks). Allen now felt dwarfed next to his own daughter. "Here they come. How about you take the higher levels while I take the level ones?" Allen nodded.

In a moment Allen couldn't be seen. One by one Akuma fell, their freed souls ascending to heaven smiling and beautiful once more. "It's been awhile Allen Walker." The Millennium Earl descended to the scene with Rero, his freaky talking umbrella Road was always stealing. "I see you have our little guinea pig as well. She should come home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about changing the innocence so suddenly. Some genius ideas come later on. Like this one did. So I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for sticking with it so far and for all the reviews. And keep them coming. I really really appreciate you guys (and girls for those who might not want to be lumped together with the guys) doing all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

"You won't touch Aleena!! Aleena stays with her family at the Order." Allen turned his cannon towards the Earl. He dodged every single shot with ease. With a flick of the wrist he sent some more level threes' his way while Aleena was swarmed with level one's. As soon as they were taken care Allen looked for Aleena. Level one's were being picked off one by one by the spiritual long swords in her hands. The Earl tried to move toward Aleena with a grasping hand. Allen shot at the Earl knowing he had no chance of actually hitting him. But he could at least draw him away from Aleena. Surprisingly one actually hit him smack in the face. A red mark bloomed across his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice. All I want is my property back. You don't have to hit me to try and stop me. Not that you can actually seriously hurt me. But you are an annoyance. I know the exact remedy." More level threes came around him and attacked. As he fought them off he felt something pierce the skin on his neck.

Allen gasped as his innocence deactivated. Then he hit the ground hard as all the strength vanished from his body. Seeing and hearing started to fade into blackness. His limbs lost all feeling of hot and cold. Pain shot through his entire body. Whatever the Earl had shot him with was slowly killing him. Hallucinations ran through his mind. Aleena being dragged off the Earl. Him being left behind as Aleena screamed and fought to return to his side and help him. But he knew it was too late for him. Nothing could stop his trip to death now. Now Akuma were pressing in on him from all sides.

In the next one Aleena, now back in her normal form, was desperately hugging him trying to call him back. Lenalee was there along with Lavi. They were fighting the Akuma off while Aleena tried every healing technique she knew to stop the flow of the deadly poison that threatened to stop his heart and tear his soul apart. Nothing could ease the fiery pain that ran through his veins now. All was lost. No hope was to be found anywhere. The pain became worse now. He didn't know it but he screamed and curled up in a ball. He screamed until his throat was raw.

But when the voice called out to him it all stopped. Time, pain, and tears ceased to flow. "Father. All will be okay. Listen to my voice." The pain tried to interfere but Allen saw Aleena's guardian there. Her spiritual weapons cut down all who tried to interrupt. "Father. Listen to my song. All hope is not lost." A beautiful voice echoed through the darkness. Everything in his world vanished. Aleena was there next to him, singing him to sleep in her clear soprano voice. A hand brushed his bangs off his forehead. Warmth enveloped him. After that Aleena sang him into the light. The bright light that welcomed him into sweet oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensation returned bit by bit. First it was in his mind. Somehow he was moving. A constant sensation that threatened him to lull him back into sleep. But now sound was returning as well. "Will he be okay? He's been sleeping for awhile now." The voice sounded familiar. Who was it? Obviously that person cared about him. He decided to listen more. Sight hadn't returned yet. Another person spoke. He couldn't tell if was the same person. "Who knows? I healed his physical body. What's happening mentally is anyone's guess. Whether he lives or not is up to him. I've done all I can." Something sparked in his mind. That person needed him.

He now understood he was in a limbo of sorts. His physical body lived. But his spirit was neither dead nor alive. He wanted to live. To return to those whose voices he could hear calling out to him. As he thought this light came into the void he lay in. Vaguely he could hear himself talk in his sleep. He called out a name. Aleena.

"I'm right here. So is Lenalee. You've done well so far. But you must do better. Focus on us. We'll guide you." Memories stirred within him. Aleena was daughter. Lenalee was his sister. Those were the ones whose voices he had heard in the darkness. The ones who had woken him up. More memories came forth unbidden. He clung to them, feeding off their happiness. The light grew brighter. "Come to us. All is well. You're safe." A different person grabbed each of his hands.

Full sensation returned all at once. Somehow he was on a train. He opened his eyes. Two faces zoomed in on him at once. He tried to speak but his throat hurt too much. Lenalee helped him sit up. Aleena offered him a glass of water. Aleena and Lenalee spoke in unison. "Welcome home."

--------------------------------------------------------

It went a bit longer than expected. And most of it was from the view point of Allen as death tried to claim him. Sorry it went so descriptive though. I did not expect that. It'll be shorter than expected at least now. Again please keep up the reviews. I really appreciate them.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay again much thanks for all the reviews. If all goes according to plan two more chapters. But don't take that as a definite. Here it is. Chapter seven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen tried to speak but couldn't. Aleena gave him a stern look. "Don't try to talk for awhile. Your screams were really bad. That sepeon dart looked pretty painful." Allen took a sip of the water. So many questions filled his mind. And he didn't remember screaming at all.

Lenalee offered an explination. "That dart contained enough sepeon to stop your heart. It actually did for a minute. After you were shot with it you were curled up in a ball and screaming your head off. It took one of Aleena's most powerful healings just to get you to sleep so the sepeon would start to leave. After that you slept while it slowly left your system. You've been out for a good sixteen hours I would say. Lavi is here as well. But right now he's talking to a finder." Lenalee fell silent.

"Oi!! You're finally awake. That is a good thing to see right now." Lavi walked in with a bag in his hand. From it he pulled out a clipboard with some paper and a pen attached. "I got this for you. So you can actually communicate with us. Aleena said you wouldn't be talking for awhile. Those screams of yours sounded almost inhuman." Allen wrote something on the clipboard.

----------------------------------

Note: For awhile Allen will not be actually talking. He'll be writing on the clipboard and everything he writes will be underlined. For the sake of grammar, it'll be treated as if he actually is speaking so if he writes something new just after someone else speaks a new paragraph will begin. If he's trying to emphasize something it will both italicized and underlined.

-----------------------------------

You would be screaming too if you felt what I was feeling. My whole body felt like it was on fire and my soul was being ripped apart it seemed. Lavi read it and winced.

"That bad? Man I wouldn't want to experience something like that ever. It's a good thing Aleena was there. Otherwise you probably would have died." Lavi settled himself in the corner opposite Allen. He began to write again.

To Aleena he wrote this. Thank you for doing that Aleena. I didn't mean to make you worry. He also apologized to Lenalee for making her worry. Then he wrote to Lavi. Where are we now? Did all of the Akuma get destroyed? How did the mission end?

"On the way back to the Order. All of the Akuma were destroyed. And the mission was a success once Lenalee and I arrived. You two were looking pretty desperate. Aleena was trying to protect you while the Earl was getting ever closer. You meanwhile were twitching and screaming your head off. That's how we found you. The Earl apparently retreated. He looked pretty freaked out about something as he left." Allen began to scribble again.

How much longer until we get to the Order? I'm starving right now. Everyone had a good laugh at that except for of course Allen since he was the butt of the joke and since he couldn't laugh. Give me a break. Man I can't wait until I can talk again.


	8. Chapter 8

The quartet of exorcists consisting of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Aleena eventually made it back to headquarters. They all found it odd however there was not a single Akuma attack. So they spent some four hours in unneeded worry and tension.

Komoi met the quartet at the door. Kanda was skulking in the shadows with a scowl on his face. Krory also hovered nearby along with Miranda. A group of finders stood behind them. "You're back. That's a huge relief." Komoi had stepped up. The next moment he was hugging Lenalee around the waist while on his knees. "_Don't ever leave again!! I was so worried!! I thought I would lose both of my siblings at one time!!" _Lenalee gave Lavi an exasperated look. The man had an image to uphold, even if everyone didn't expect it of him. Lavi transferred Allen to Aleena and went over.

"Krory! Can you come help me?" Lavi was trying to pull Komoi from around Lenalee's waist without success. Krory, whose feet could not be seen thanks to the cloak that made him look like Dracula, seemed to glide over to them. He whispered something in Komoi's ear. The effect was immediate. Komoi let go and ran into the building on his knees screaming his head off. "Man, what did you tell him? I have to know." Krory looked at Lavi grinning, his vampiric looking teeth glinting.

"Simple. If he didn't let go his dear little sister would be turned into a vampire by me. He seemed to forget I'm not actually a vampire." Everyone got a laugh out of that, even Allen. Though when he tried to laugh it came out as a horrible cough. "The reason we met you at the door is because we need answers. Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk stopped by earlier. They delivered this. Along with the tidings Allen was dying and you were three were in deep grieving." A rolled up letter was in Krory's hand. Allen managed to stop coughing and read it to himself. Aleena read it out loud to everyone else since it was still sealed.

"Dear Black Order,

The Noah Clan sends it fondest greetings. But let me, Tyki, explain the reason of this letter. For now we are withdrawing from the war against you. For reasons our master, The Millennium Earl, has yet to reveal to us, his faithful servants. So for now we will have nothing more to do with the outside world until he says otherwise. But remember this well. Someday we may appear again. Enjoy the reprieve while you can. This is by no means a surrender so don't think it. Think of it as a strategic retreat.

Yours sincerely, Tyki, representative of the Earl and of the Noah Clan"

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to think. For so long the Earl had been an enemy of mankind. And now he was going on vacation until who knew when. "Do you know what brought this about?" Reever had fought his way through the crowd to be heard by them. The quartet of exorcist at the front looked at each other. Each person shook his head. Allen especially since he had been slowly dying at the time.

Now that everyone looked closely at the four exorcist they knew it had to have been a hard mission. All of them looked tired. Dust and grime from traveling was all over their clothing. Allen was leaning on the shoulder of his daughter and apparently couldn't speak or laugh at all. They had noticed it when he had tried to laugh and it resulted in a coughing fit. "Come on people. Questions can come later. Let's enjoy the much needed break and let enter the building if you all don't mind. We four have had a hard mission and would like to rest. Especially my father. He may look light but he's extremely heavy for someone like me." Everyone headed back into the building.

"Aleena, allow me to help you with Allen." His Romanian accent was clearer than ever. "What exactly happened anyway? It looks like he barely has the strength to stand." Allen was transferred to Krory this time.

"Nothing much really. Allen nearly died. _Again._ That's why Lenalee and I had to leave so quickly because Aleena and Allen here were about to be toast for the Earl." Krory looked aghast at the prospect. No doubt he was actually imagining those two as toast and being eaten by the Millennium Earl. He was great in a fight. But also way easily tricked and sensitive.

Epilogue:

The Earl and the Noah Clan were never seen or heard from again. The exorcists were now allowed to live a semi-normal. There may have been no more Akuma but there were still many pieces of innocence floating around the world causing chaos in their own ways. Allen and Aleena along with some of the other exorcists stayed most of the time in Caterinburg and seldomly went on missions. Komoi and Aleena stayed at the Black Order, as did Kanda, who eventually became legendary for his moodiness and temper. Bookman and Lavi resumed their journeying.

--------------------------------------------------

The ending, especially the epilogue, was vague for a reason. I'll be writing and posting another D.Gray Man story which takes place in the same world with the same characters. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this trilogy until the end. My next story for those who are curious will be Saiyuki Origins. Thanks again to all and tell me what you think.


End file.
